shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zouhon Zouhon no Mi
Appearance Golden apple with spirals. Powers The consumer of this fruit is able to create an alternate dimension with different rules in space that consists of nothing but a massive library with all the knowledge in the world condensed into books. Properties The library itself is perhaps the single most amazing power of a single Devil Fruit, simply because of sheer scale of it. The library is several magnitudes of size more impressive then virtually anything else any other devil fruit can create, because of this property the Zouhon is basically a reality creating Devil Fruit locked onto the settings of "Making a library with all the knowledge of the species the user is from". Transportation Inside the library, one is faced with corridors thousands of miles long, because of this any who enter the Library are able to instantly teleport to any "wing" of the library with the given specific theme the user is looking for. This teleportation ability is incredibly useful when searching for books millions of steps away of the user's current position, but because of the vertical structure in which books are organized in shelves the user is also given the ability to fly in any direction in seemingly any speed. To prevent fighting and damage inside the library the fruit instantly makes people phase through each other. This teleportation ability also works to bring anyone into the main study hall. ---- 'Layout' The library is composed of 2 different main wings, refered to as Fiction and Reality. These main wings divide into various smaller "wings" that themselves divide into smaller wings. 'Reality' All books under this main wing relate to reality, and thus are factually real and absolutely true under all circumstances. This wing compromises books that relate to: Science, Mathematics', History, Biographies, Events, Life, among other things. These wings fall into smaller wings, like Sience into physics and biology, Biographies into regions, Events into kinds, etc... 'Fiction' All books under this main wing relate largely to the constructs of the human mind, and are thus not factually real, in the sense that they don't physically exist or happened in recorded history. This wing compromises books that relate to: Philosophy, Art, Thoughts, Opinions, among other things. All of the wings tend to have thousands of smaller more specific wings on them because of the sheer vastness of the information encoded on this main wing. ---- Books The book themselves all share the common feature of being indestructible and impossible to take out of the dimension. Basic Necessities The Library is a place created to hold all the knowledge of the human species and thus allows the seekers of knowledge to spend as much time as they see fit, giving the people in the library ANYTHING(that doesn't violate the the fact that no one can harm each other or the things in the library) they desire to allow them to live inside the library as comfortably as possible. The Library itself has aside from it's wings a massive study hall that can be brandished with any kind of furniture the person in the library desires (the number and size have limitations). The furniture will be as comfortable and pleasing as possible and may be changed at any moment, it will also never wear out. Furniture designed to hold food will instantly be created by default after 4 hours of being inside the study hall in the library and create food inside them. The people inside the library will also be given a key after staying in the library for 8 hours straight that can open a door in mid air that leads them into a private study room, that can also be filled with furniture of all kinds. Weakness Normal Devil Fruit Weakness. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit